


［铁虫］镜中情人

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *NC-17*后入，女装，镜前，挺羞耻，而且很雷很烂，慎入*总裁×大学生*已经成年





	［铁虫］镜中情人

-

 

如果Peter没有答应那个邀请，可能在校庆节的时候他就不会被压在学校练功厅里让他的屁股倒了霉。

像校庆这种事情和Peter Parker的关系并没有多大，但当学姐找到他时，羞红了脸的学姐说：“可以找你帮个忙吗...？”

他当时也记不得是出于什么心态居然连想都没用仔细想就一口答应了下来，Peter看着在学姐递来的皮质短裤和露背上衣，他不由的心里一颤，害羞的学姐一直盯着地板看，Peter如果早知道是女装跳舞，他肯定这辈子都不会轻易的答应下来！他拿着那身衣服，他扔也不是，穿也不是，暴露又性感的女装变成了一块烫手的山芋，他用另一只空闲的手挠着头，后脑勺上的卷毛被他折腾的乱七八糟的，他在纠结着要怎么去跟学姐去说。

“我能...不穿吗？”他尴尬的笑了笑问面前的学姐。

答案当然是不能，拒绝他的不再是那位好说话的学姐，他没有办法只能硬着头皮接受。

校庆前的一个星期，Peter接到了Tony Stark的电话，电话兜兜转转转到了校庆节的事情，带有些歉意的Tony认真的在电话的另一端道歉：“对于你的校庆我其实挺想参加的，但是没办法，那天我会很...”

“没关系！”Peter抢先一步打断了Tony还没有说完的话，为了不让细节显得是有意的，他还支支吾吾的带着理解的口吻辩解，“我知道的，你会很忙，毕竟你可是Tony Stark，何况校庆节可没有那么好玩儿，你要是想看什么节目，我可以给你录像的，何况我又没有节目，我也可以在活动结束后去实验室陪你...”

他说话的声音越来越小，很少有这么听话的Peter让Tony难免有些疑虑，他只是故作叹气的样子答应了下来，接下来随口聊了两句别的，又匆匆忙忙结束了通话。

他们大概有些日子没见过面了，大概有多久？Tony记不清了。

不期待的日子总是会很快，Peter穿着那身奇怪的演出服站在后台，他身上还多了一个打理整齐的漂亮假发，这让Peter看起来和女孩无异，却让Peter从心底里感觉难受，好在他们的节目排在了第一个，Peter不用受难太久，他抱着早结束早了事的态度上了场，热辣的舞蹈并没有让人群安静，反而是达到了顶峰。

当音乐和舞蹈结束时，站在中间的Peter才有了胆量去看那一片乌压压的观众，他很快在人群中找到了一个他并不希望出现的人，Tony Stark居然来了！他看完了Peter的表演，而且非常直观的察觉到了Tony生气了。

正当他惴惴不安在后台休息室想着解决办法的时候突然亮起的显示屏上只写了短短的一句话，Peter完全不能透过这句话来揣测Tony的心情到底如何，他拿上了手机，连衣服都顾不上换的就去了指定的练功厅，那里连灯都没有看，从门缝里只能看到一片漆黑，他推开实木大门，落地窗外的暖黄色灯光洒在木制地板上，树的影子交错在地面上。

“Mr.Stark...？”他走进房间，在黑暗之中小声的喊了一句，无人应答。

等他关上大门站定时，一只手钳住了他的手腕，将他往一个地方拉去，他来不及尖叫就落入了一个怀抱，被强迫捏着下巴抬起的脑袋，一个适合接吻的角度，下一秒就被吻封住了嘴唇，很有侵略性的吻，舌头掠夺着口腔里一切属于Peter的味道，有力的舌头不断纠缠着Peter的舌，他整个后背贴在身后的镜子上，腰部抵在压腿杆上，一双手在他的背上和身前不断游走，不用猜就知道是谁，Peter不敢反抗，因为他知道，这时候的顺从会让Tony消气很多，一个吻持续到Peter难耐的拍了拍Tony的肩膀才算结束。

“唔唔...Mr.Stark！”Peter拍着身在黑暗中的Tony，在身前游走的手停在了胸前先前只是轻轻的隔着衣服抚摸就已经让人抑制不住的呻吟，而现在变成了揉捏，力度不小的捏着乳尖那粒凸起，他闭上眼睛呻吟，一双手软软的环在Tony的脖颈上，因为情事羞红了他的脸蛋，Tony湿湿的嘴唇正亲吻着他的有些敏感的脖子，鼻息和嘴唇触碰留下的酥麻感让他伸展了脖颈企图躲过，可惜被压在身下的Peter无处躲藏，吻一直从脖颈到锁骨，再到胸膛，Tony一路都有留下一两个深红的吻痕，却在胸口留下一个浅浅的牙印，又不满的在肩膀上也留了一个。

“唔啊！...你干嘛啊，很疼的。”Peter委屈的拍了拍Tony的肩膀，他都还没抱怨完就被Tony瞪了回去。

“闭嘴，我生气呢。”Tony捏着Peter的屁股，力道还不轻。

连体衣服不知道什么时候被Tony破坏了，挂在脖子上的带子垂到了肚皮上，露出了被衣物遮盖下的皮肤，Tony再次用手捏住一颗挺立的乳尖，另一边被他含在嘴里，舌头在乳晕上打转，牙齿不断的碾压着那颗挺立起的乳尖，兼顾到了两边，他不断的轮番照顾着两颗粉嫩的挺立，吮吸的滋滋声在练功厅里回荡着，Peter咬住下唇眯起了了眼睛，呻吟声从鼻尖变成气音发出，Tony放开那一对挺立看着Peter，没了墨镜的遮挡，那双眼睛在夜里也是十分的漂亮，但是掩盖不住的生气，Peter猜测那也许不是生气，是嫉妒或者是吃醋，他讨好的亲了两下Tony下巴上修理整齐的胡子，又从下巴上亲到了脸颊，最后啃上Tony的鼻尖，温热的小舌头轻轻的舔了舔Tony的鼻头。

他本意是讨好，却让Tony认为这是在火上浇油，他一把放下了Peter，腰上的支撑没有了让Peter惊叫一声，扶住身后的压腿杆才勉强站稳了脚，连体的短裤被迫分离，本就松垮的短裤此刻已经落在了脚边，腿上还要这那双大孔的渔网袜，Peter不知道Tony这是要干什么，他也不知道他刚刚的举动非但没平息Tony的欲火，反而火上浇油，让Tony更加想狠狠的惩罚他，Tony揉搓着Peter的臀部，他隔着大孔渔网袜摸着那两瓣臀肉，却没有直接触碰到应该属于平时应该穿的乖乖内裤，Tony这才低下头去看，他下身除了渔网袜，就是一条勉强包住前面玉茎的丁字裤，细细的黑线很有弹力的挂在Peter的胯骨上。

“哦天...Peter Parker快看看你穿的这是什么，丁字裤，渔网袜？你今天是算计好我了吗？”Tony只感觉浑身的血液都随着他深呼吸全部涌了上来，这样的感觉让他有些眩晕，他趴在Peter的颈间，平复心情，不省心的小孩却还在火上浇油，“明明就是你说不要来的...我才答应了，能怎么办？穿四角内裤会被看到边边，比起明天早上所有人都在讨论Peter Parker的内裤，我觉得这样还挺好。”

“好？那你好下去吧。”Tony将Peter翻了个身，让他手撑在压腿杆上，他在Peter渔网袜上撕了一个大大的口子，整个屁股都从渔网袜里露了出来，夹在股间的丁字裤没有丝毫的遮挡力的暴露出了那个粉嫩的后穴，Tony轻轻的打在那团软肉上，一连数下，除了轻微的痛感和有些麻感外，就是快感，如果不是他抓着杆子 他就要软着腿跪下去了，啪啪的拍打似乎还不能满足Tony，他用食指勾起那根夹在股间的黑色系带，他轻轻的拉起，让细带绷紧，然后碾过粉嫩的后穴，然后又松开，黑色的细带又不算重的弹在后穴上，一连多下，Peter只能抓着压腿杆呻吟尖叫，他不断的扭着腰，摇晃着臀部想要躲开，却每次都能被Tony抓住，“惩罚”似乎也更加的频繁。

“唔...唔...啊！Tony...！求你别...嗯！”Peter忍耐不了的向Tony发声求饶，可惜无济于事，Tony像是要将那根细带的弹力全部玩尽一样，他不理会Peter的求饶，反而变本加厉，“Tony...！啊...啊...嗯你...唔你要操...啊！你要就快...嗯...别磨磨...啊！”

Peter挑衅的话都还没有来得及说完就被Tony的手指按压着穴口，那根功劳不小的细带被拨弄到了一边，Tony从西装口袋里拿出那瓶准备好的润滑剂倒在手里，有了润滑剂的帮助，Tony的第一根手指很轻松的进入了紧致的后穴，比起那折磨的感觉，只是插入的快感倒是没有太大，Peter压低了腰，他仰着脖子不断的发出一些模糊又轻的鼻音，在镜子里面微眯着眼睛的Peter如果不是那一脸的欲望，他就像是一直高贵的白天鹅，舒展着自己修长的脖颈。

有了润滑剂的帮忙让扩张变得轻松了许多，当四根手指能够在后穴里抽插自如后，Tony并没有迫不及待的进入，他抽插了几下后，抽出两根手指，食指和中指在穴里弯曲抠弄着柔软的穴肉，这让Peter尖叫出来，他软着双腿坐在了地上，整个人全部交托靠在了Tony怀里，他这才心满意足的解开了皮带，将那根早已经涨起的巨物从内裤里释放了出来，他撕开准备好的避孕套给自己套上，他可不想玩完以后让Peter生病。Tony扶着巨物，顶端慢慢的挤进被扩张后依然有些紧致的后穴。

“啊...嗯！”少年的音色里带了些沙哑，上调的气音是从鼻尖发出的，他难耐的咬住了自己的嘴唇，后穴里的巨物不断向内进入，痛感一时间混合着快感一同涌向他，Peter抓住在他身边能够抓住的布料，他小声的呻吟，身前的玉茎在巨物最后一部分进到后穴里后被Tony握住，Tony抱着他喘息着，他们坐在了窗外撒进来的光中，这让他们睁开眼睛就能看见彼此，Peter羞红着脸蛋闭上了眼睛，他不想去看，可又忍不住想要去看Tony。

等到后穴稍微适应了以后，Tony抱着身上的Peter开始抽插，这样的姿势并不是多么方便，他一只手上下安抚着Peter的玉茎，另一只手则是在那两颗挺立的乳尖间徘徊，前后都得到满足的Peter不再吝啬的咬住嘴唇除了气音外不发出任何的呻吟声，他闭着眼睛抓着身边的布料，有时候还会撑着面前的镜子，Tony吻着他的肩膀，从肩膀一路吻到耳垂，他在Peter的耳边用充满情欲的声音低低的说：“睁开眼睛看看宝贝...看看镜子里的你。”

“不...”Peter伸手将自己的眼睛捂了起来，他一点也不想看到镜子里的自己，他能想象到那是一副什么淫荡模样，可他知道，他是磨不过Tony的。

在Tony吻过他耳朵的第二遍时，他慢慢的睁开了眼睛，眼角因为情欲溢出了几滴眼泪，打湿了面颊，橘色的灯光洒在他们身上，洁白的皮肤被染成了橘黄色，却掩盖不住脸颊的粉红，和胸口上的吻痕，牙印已经淡了不少，他那两颗被玩弄的挺立起的乳尖暴露在空气中，Tony撤回了玩弄着乳尖的手，握住Peter的腰加快了抽插的速度，挺立起的玉茎被Tony握在手里照顾着，Tony在他的身后闭着眼睛亲吻着他的颈肩。

“是不是很漂亮Pete...？”Tony轻柔的说，他在Peter的脖颈间落下的每一个吻都是那么的温柔又虔诚，他像是一个用心的信徒在认真的服侍着他的神明，不断加快的速度让快感传遍了全身，Peter蜷缩着脚趾除了呻吟外不做出任何应答，他的玉茎在Tony的照顾下快要到达了最后的高潮，他靠在Tony的怀里，被汗水打湿的卷毛不断蹭着Tony的脸颊，面上的情欲使他皱了眉头，呻吟也变得急促而绵长。

“啊...嗯...！我...唔...要到...”快感让他说话都有些模糊不清，蜷缩着的脚趾在玉茎喷射出浊白的液体后全部舒展开来，被喷射出的液体全数落在了Tony的手上和Peter的小腹，在Tony手上的那部分被全部抹在了Peter的盆骨上，在前端达到的高潮后，暂时失神的Peter微微阖着眼睛看清了在镜子里的自己，却让人挪不开双眼，Tony在后穴里快速抽插着，卖力的顶弄着穴肉深处敏感的地方，快感又一次让Peter闭上了眼，他只需要享受，原本舒张的脚趾再一次的蜷在一起，Peter抓住身边能抓住的布料，他闭着眼睛，眉毛也皱在了一起呻吟着。

Tony最后狠狠的抽插了几下，每一下都撞在了敏感的地方，却又很快抽出，这让Peter不得不收紧后穴，想要留住那根带来快感的巨物，Tony的速度越来越快，在耳边Peter的呻吟声和他的粗喘交织在一起，让Tony最后狠狠的撞击了几下后，在包裹紧致的穴里射出，Tony靠在Peter的肩膀上，一双手臂还环着Peter的腰，激烈的性爱结束后，他们总是爱喘息着湿漉漉的抱着彼此，亲吻彼此的下颚骨到嘴唇，这次也不例外，活动的声音在外面依稀还能够听到一些，但他们也顾不上去管那么多了。

第二天，当Tony神清气爽的坐在办公室里看资料时，他的小情人给他发了一条短信，与其说是短信，不如说是账单，要求他赔偿被损坏的服装，数字精确不说，还有不少被和谐的脏话混在了里面。

那条信息发出没多久，Peter就收到了转账提醒，当Peter看着Tony转的钱够买十件一模一样的衣服发懵时，Tony的短信解答了他的所有疑惑：［这么棒的衣服我想Mr.Parker值得拥有许多件才好。］，Peter发誓，如果Tony在他面前，他一定会扶着屁股冲Tony比个中指。

 

-END


End file.
